Pacific 11
NoDQ Pacific Episode 11 is the twenty-first episode of Season 5 of NoDQ CAW as well as the ninety-sixth episode overall. Matches Spider-Man v Mario Wade Needham states on commentary during Mario’s entrance that Luigi was apparently irate at Mario’s actions on the previous episode and has elected not to be in Mario’s corner during this match. Mario charges Spider-Man and knocks him down with a huge clothesline. Mario gives Spider-Man a bodyslam and Spider-Man returns fire with an octopus stretch and an arm drag. Spider-Man gives Mario an overhead suplex and throws him into the corner before mounting him to repeatedly punch him in the head. Spider-Man hits Mario with a double-axe handle but Mario fights back with a DDT. Mario gives Spider-Man a military press drop. Mario gives Spider-Man a belly-to-belly suplex then a bridging Northern Lights suplex, which nets Mario a 2-count. Spider-Man applies a leg lock to Mario but releases it in favour of throwing Mario into the corner to perform a Dudley Dog. Spider-Man pins Mario but Mario kicks out at a 2-count. Spider-Man gives Mario a double axe handle and moonsaults onto him for a 2-count. Mario gives Spider-Man a wrestling takedown and another bridging Northern Lights suplex for another 2-count. Mario throws Spider-Man to the outside then retrieves a steel chair and strikes the referee with it. Mario throws Spider-Man back into the ring and strikes both Spider-Man and the referee with it. Luigi rushes to the ring as Mario hits the referee with the crutch. Luigi grabs the crutch from Mario to stop him hitting Spider-Man- and then hits Spider-Man with it himself! The Mario Bros. hit Spider-Man with a double powerbomb and Mario covers Spider-Man as the referee recovers, giving him the 3-count and the win. Winner: Mario After the match, the Mario Bros. give Spider-Man a series of double-team attacks. Link’s music hits and Link makes his way to the ring to save Spider-Man. The Mario Bros. get out of the ring. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Steve Irwin makes his way to the ring to run down the match card for King of the Pacific. Irwin then announces that Bruce Lee will face James Bond in an Ultimate Submission Match at the mega event. Irwin also announces that the Mario Bros. will defend the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship against Spider-Man and Link. Charles Manson v Jason Voorhees During Jason Voorhees’ entrance, Wade Needham announces the next episode will see Jason Voorhees and Bruce Lee take on the Hulk and James Bond in a tag team match and a Fatal Four Way Match between Charles Manson, Rocky Balboa, Mario and Spider-Man will take place. Manson immediately gets out of the ring and taunts Jason. Jason follows him and Manson Irish whips him into the barricade before suplexing him. Manson Irish whips Jason back to the ring but Jason reverses it and throws Manson back in before following him. Manson gets out the opposite side of the ring and Jason follows, where Manson trips him and drags him to the outside. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Manson gives Jason a suplex and an atomic drop followed by a low blow. Manson Irish whips Jason into the barricade and returns to the ring where he taunts Jason. Jason gets on the apron at the referee’s count of 19. Manson tries to suplex Jason back into the ring but Jason avoids the attempt and hits Manson with a rope guillotine before dragging him back outside the ring. Jason Irish whips Manson repeatedly into the barricade and ring apron before throwing him back into the ring. Jason hits Manson with a pair of harsh clotheslines. Jason gets Manson in the corner, where he repeatedly strikes him with fast punches. Manson rakes Jason’s eye and clubs as Jason’s back, knocking him to the ground before climbing the turnbuckle. Jason is to quick for Manson, however, and climbs the turnbuckle to give him a top rope superplex. Jason fives Manson a flapjack then brutally headbutts him in the corner. Manson pokes Jason in the eye. Manson sets Jason up in the corner and gives him a fallaway slam off the middle rope. Manson covers Jason but Jason is in the ropes. Manson gives Jason another fallaway slam from the turnbuckle and again covers Jason- Jason is again in the ropes. Jason fires back by throwing Manson across the ring, then giving Manson a huge bodyslam. Jason clotheslines Manson in the back of the head, then unleashes a series of punches to Manson’s face, following in with a cradle piledriver. Manson responds by putting Jason in a bear hug. Manson gives Jason a low blow then punches Jason in the face repeatedly. Manson calls for the end but Jason blocks Manson’s finisher attempt and goes for a spinebuster. Jason Irish whips Manson into the corner and hits him with a double axe handle. Manson charges Jason and Jason catches him with a huge back body drop. Jason attempts a powerslam but Manson counters it into a roll-up, but Jason is again in the ropes. Jason hits Manson with the Crystal Lake Slam. The referee makes the cover but the Hulk has appeared at ringside and dives onto the referee from the top rope to break up the count. Jason turns to stare down the Hulk and fails to realise Manson has recovered behind him. Manson grabs Jason and gives him a Fisherman’s Brainbuster, allowing him to easily pick up the 3-count and the win. Winner: Charles Manson Category:Season 5